Liberté et Humanité
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Quand tout nous oppose, un accord est souvent difficile à trouver. Mais cette fois, ceux que tout oppose vont être réunis par une chose qu'ils ont en commun, une force nouvelle qui vit en eux: l'humanité.


**Bonjour tout le monde! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est un OS qui se passe après la saison 8 et qui raconte comment deux personnes que tout oppose vont se mettre d'accord. Pas d'autres spoilers^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes (:**

* * *

Les deux êtres se tenaient là, assis l'un face à l'autre, dans un petit bar tranquille. L'homme regardait avec attention la femme, ne se gênant pas pour détailler chaque trait de son corps qu'il pouvait voir. La femme avait la tête baissée, songeant à de doux moments.

-Je n'aime pas le silence, fit alors remarquer l'être masculin.

-Il est pourtant un bon outil pour se sentir mieux, répondit son homologue féminin.

-Pour un ange, sans doute.

-Je ne suis plus un ange, Crowley...

-J'avais remarqué, chérie, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas laissé te porter il n'y a pas si longtemps...quoique...de toute manière tu ne pouvais pas bouger avec ton machin dans le crâne, il fallait bien que je me dévoue ! se moqua-t-il légèrement.

-Si j'avais encore des forces, je t'aurais décimé sur le champ.

-Mais tu as encore des forces ! nota le démon devenant de plus en plus humain.

-A peine ! Maintenant il faut que je _dorme_, que je _mange_, que je passe une heure à faire mon chignon...

-J'aime quand tes cheveux doux et bouclés sont à l'air libre, la coupa Crowley, l'observant.

Il avait récupéré Naomi dans une forêt alors qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir de ce maudit bunker, perdant un peu plus ses pouvoirs démoniaques au passage. Et alors qu'il courrait dans cette saleté de forêt recouverte de boue, il avait aperçu un corps. Celui de l'ange. Sans perdre de temps, il l'avait mené rapidement ailleurs. Désormais, ils se tenaient le plus loin possible des Winchester. Et Crowley veillait sur Naomi, dont les yeux auparavant scintillants n'étaient plus que des saphirs brisés. En un sens, voir ses beaux yeux ainsi faisait mal au démon qui en venait à se haïr de penser avec autant d'humanité.

-Que fait-on, maintenant ? osa demanda Naomi, levant la tête.

-On prend un bon repas en parlant des beautés de la vie, s'écria-t-il comme si c'était évident.

-Crowley, soupira Naomi.

-Ecoute, chérie, tu es tombée sur Terre, faut bien t'y faire ! Je veux dire, tu ne retourneras dans ton bureau blanc que lorsque tu mourras, et je ne te laisserais pas te zigouiller sans rien faire, crois-moi ! hargna-t-il.

-Je pourrais presque croire que tu as une forme d'attachement envers moi..., songea-t-elle.

-Ahem...il se peut que je tienne _légèrement_ à toi, en effet. Et puis c'est bien d'avoir un ange avec soi quand on est un démon en état d'humanisation croissante, non ?

-Dis tout de suite que je suis ton appât, ça me conviendra, minauda-t-elle.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient relâchés et tombaient sur son manteau noir pendant qu'elle baissait une fois de plus la tête, peu enthousiaste pour la suite. Crowley ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses cheveux lisses. Sa main partit vers une mèche de cheveux avant de rebrousser chemin. Ce n'était pas le moment de toucher une chevelure aussi brillante, voyons ! Pendant que Naomi broyait du noir dans son coin sous l'œil presque curieux des serveurs passants, Crowley se dirigea vers elle et prit la place à côté d'elle. Il passa _timidement_ une main sur le dos de l'ancien ange, cherchant à la réconforter.

-Chérie, être humain n'est pas si...chiant ? Tu verras.

-Qu'en sais-tu, Crowley ? Tu n'es qu'un démon..., rappela-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui, s'empêchant de sursauter quand elle vit la proximité dangereuse qu'elle avait avec ce diable.

-Avant d'être un vilain petit diable à queue et à cornes, j'étais humain. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Un petit voyage dans le temps et pouf, de retour en Mésopotamie sans savoir ce qui s'était passé...une belle époque.

-Ca n'a pas duré une semaine.

-Mais le temps que l'on apprenne à se connaitre et que tu me renvoie dans le futur, les années 1600, nous avons appris à nous apprécier, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Mon devoir était simplement de te ramener dans ton époque.

-Je t'ai proposé de venir avec moi, chérie. Tu t'en souviens ? sourit-il, caressant les mains d'une Naomi songeuse.

-J'étais un ange, j'avais des responsabilités. Et en principe, j'aurais dû t'éliminer pour avoir osé utiliser les armes démoniaques.

-Oh ça va, j'étais juste un petit sorcier, j'avais rien fait de mal ! grommela-t-il, se défendant avec conviction tout en essayant de faire apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de la femme.

-Tu étais destiné à l'Enfer.

-Je te rassure, je suis allé en Enfer ! Allez chérie, souris un peu. Tu vas apprendre à vivre comme les femmes. Regarde autour de toi, y a bien des choses que tu dois aimer !

-Crowley, tu ne comprends pas...j'étais un ange, et je détestais ouvertement l'humanité parce que Père les a toujours préféré à nous, et maintenant je suis l'une de ces choses ! s'énerva-t-elle rapidement, serrant les poings.

Crowley les reprit dans ses mains et appliqua un petit massage sur ces fines mains, voulant arrêter la bombe à retardement qu'était Naomi. C'était après tout elle qui avait désintégré littéralement Pompéi, trop colérique pour se stopper. Le volcan avait donc craché sa magnifique et meurtrière lave avant de détruire toute une cité antique. Tout en massant Naomi, il se rapprocha d'elle et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard bleu de l'ange était accentué par un peu de maquillage, tout ce qu'il fallait à un ange comme elle, mais ce qui attira Crowley, c'était cette lueur brillante persistant dans ce beau regard. Des yeux qui menaçaient de laisser couler des larmes. C'était la toute première fois que le démon pouvait constater une forme de tristesse chez un ange autre que chez Castiel, et encore, cet idiot d'emplumé n'avait jamais essayé de pleurer devant lui.

-Chérie, tu ne vas quand même pas abîmer ton maquillage en pleurant ?! tenta-t-il vainement de plaisanter.

-Je ne veux pas pleurer. C'est un signe de faiblesse, se résonna-t-elle alors que sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Crowley sut qu'elle retenait ses sanglots dans sa gorge. Une part de lui, cette fichue part humaine qu'on lui avait restitué, était triste de constater cette souffrance chez l'être qu'il affectionnait le plus, même avant son magnifique toutou des enfers.

-Alors sois faible durant quelques instants. Sois faible en ma compagnie, je m'ennuierais trop à pleurer seul sinon.

-Toi, tu peux pleurer ? questionna-t-elle d'une manière qui sonnait étrangement ironique.

-Eh, je te signale qu'à cause de toi, tes deux choupinets à la coiffure horrible m'ont transformé en un hybride humain démon !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un choupinet ? se décida-t-elle à demander, levant un sourcil.

-Euh...un idiot qui se prend pour un héros, inventa-t-il avec le sourire.

-Oh...alors toi aussi tu es un..._choupinet_ ? tenta-t-elle.

-Naomi ! Fais-moi un sourire.

-Pour ta gouverne, les anges ne se sourient qu'entre eux.

-J'ai une bouille d'ange ! protesta vivement Crowley.

-Sans doute, mais tu es loin de ressembler à ma famille, minauda-t-elle sans voir le sourire élargi de son protecteur.

Crowley cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Naomi venait-elle de lui avouer qu'elle le trouvait mignon sans même le savoir ?! Oh, mais voilà qui était intéressant ! Il resserra sa prise sur ses mains, s'attirant un autre regard interrogateur.

-Tu sais, tu peux apprendre à vivre en tant qu'humaine avec un professeur.

-Ne me demande pas d'aller voir Castiel. Il me déteste de toute manière...

-Je ne te parle pas du joli cœur sexy, voyons !

-Il n'a pas une forme de cœur, je t'assure. Même sous sa vraie forme, contredit naïvement Naomi.

-Chérie...laisse tomber. Je vais t'apprendre la vie humaine, ses avantages et ses nombreux inconvénients.

-Pourquoi m'appeler 'chérie' ? J'ai un prénom, tâche de l'utiliser ! Attends, tu viens de me demander de...te faire confiance et de te laisser m'apprendre la vie humaine ?! analysa-t-elle, penchant la tête sur le côté.

Crowley dut se retenir d'empoigner son visage et de lui coller la plus grosse pelle de toute sa vie d'ange. Pour leur premier baiser, car il croyait fermement qu'ils allaient bientôt en partager un, il ne tenait pas à ce que ce soit violent. Non, un peu de brutalité à la fin, certes, mais d'abord de la _douceur_ et de la _passion_ pour savourer le goût de ce fruit interdit.

-Naomi, laisse-moi regagner ta confiance ! fit-il mine de supplier alors qu'il lui servait son sourire le plus charmeur.

-Qui te dit que je t'ai déjà fait confiance ? parvint-elle à articuler, sentant quelque chose battre en elle.

Elle eut un petit sursautement en sentant cette anomalie, et posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour vérifier que rien n'allait sortir. Son cœur battait tant fort.

-Si tu veux que je t'apprenne à te toucher aussi, d'accord, mais pas dans un endroit public ! Ou pas pour l'instant en tout cas, sourit-il d'un air moqueur.

-Non, ce n'est absolument pas ça. J'ai...est-ce que tu es sûr que rien ne va sortir de moi ? se rattrapa-t-elle.

-Si tu touches ton cœur et que tu penses qu'il va sortir de ton magnifique corps, alors rassure-toi trésor, il reste à sa place.

-C'est le corps de mon véhicule, Crowley...et je ne vois aucun trésor dans ce...cette...ce bâtiment ?

-On appelle ça un bar, chérie. Et si je me souviens bien de ce que m'a gentiment révélé Ion, un ange qui perd ses belles petites plumes reste bloqué dans le corps de son véhicule s'il en a un, et ensuite le pauvre bonhomme n'est plus considéré comme un véhicule vu qu'il n'y a plus d'ange en lui...

-Oui, en effet. J'aurais dû changer de véhicule avant de revenir...

-Non, surtout pas ! Je t'adore comme ça, chérie. Dis-moi, tu as toujours habité le corps de femmes brunes à formes généreuses ?! se plaignit-il, admirant encore ces formes quasi blasphématoires.

-J'aime être brune. Quant aux formes...elles n'ont jamais été carrées ou rectangulaires, tu le sais bien ! soupira-t-elle.

Un sourire presque attendri lui répondit. Elle allait devoir aussi prendre des cours de vocabulaire, songea Crowley. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, et caressa ses joues avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Naomi sembla légèrement paniquée par ce contact, mais cette peur s'en alla en sentant la douce peau de son ennemi sur elle. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux, appréciant ce genre de réconfort. Le temps qu'elle ferme les yeux, le diable l'observa avec un sourire. Il aimait la voir sereine, et approfondit le contact, caressant ses joues rosies. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son visage dans un mouvement ultime qui scellerait leur premier baiser, Naomi rouvrit les yeux et le stoppa en posant une main sur son torse.

-Non...je n'ai pas le droit. Je suis un ange, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu étais. Maintenant tu peux voir ce que ça fait que...disons...d'aimer ? tenta-t-il, soudain timide et hésitant dans ses mots.

Ah, quelle horreur il était devenu ! Un démon croisé d'une conscience d'humain, quel horrible mélange franchement ! Et maintenant il tergiversait avec un ange sur l'Amour...pathétique, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Plus d'anges ou de démons, juste elle et lui. Ca pouvait être possible s'ils y mettaient tous les deux du leur. Naomi sembla lire en lui, et lui fit un de ses regards les plus tendres mais désolés.

-Non Crowley. Ca ne peut pas fonctionner. Tu resteras un démon pour toute ta vie.

-Eh, je ne suis pas si horrible en démon..essayons juste. Regarde, nous venons de passer une semaine ensemble depuis que je t'ai récupéré. Bon, on va enlever les trois jours qui ont servis à te reposer de cette vilaine blessure à ton crâne. On a donc passé quatre jours ensemble sans vouloir s'entretuer.

-Mais le pourra-t-on définitivement ? Je te connais, tu n'abandonneras pas le trône que tu as volé juste pour...une humaine parmi des milliards, murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide.

-Et s'il se trouvait que je visais cette humaine là depuis longtemps ?

-Pourquoi serais-tu tant attiré par moi ?

-Parce que toi tu n'es pas une humaine ordinaire. J'aime t'enquiquiner et voir ton visage montrer son désaccord avec moi. Je crois que je vais perdre ma réputation de gros méchant tout plein de soupe, mais...tout a changé depuis que Sammy m'a gentiment fait devenir un hybride en voie de transformation. Je ne te vois plus seulement comme un ange énervant à souhait qui veut me doubler. Je te vois comme...une femme. Comme toi, tout ce que tu es.

-Si j'étais encore un ange, tu ne m'aurais pas dit ça. Tu aurais voulu me tuer, qui me prouvera que...

-Je ne te tuerais pas ? Le fait que je culpabilise déjà à l'idée d'y penser, et qu'en restant près de toi et de ton aura si déterminée et destructrice pour la gente masculine, tu me fais devenir de plus en plus humain. Ca te va comme réponse ?

-J'avoue ne pas tout saisir.

-Je t'apprendrais le langage humain, chérie.

-Crowley...c'est voué à l'échec. Si ce traitre de scribe décide de nous rendre nos ailes, je repartirais au Paradis.

-Pas question ! Quand ton frérot pervers te rendra tes jolies plumes argentées, je te garantie que tu seras déjà ma femme et que tu auras un joli ventre arrondi ! Et peut-être qu'on aura un joli nid douillet pour notre famille maudite...mais en Californie, j'insiste ! Et surtout, surtout, loin des Winchester et de Cassie.

-Tu divagues ! s'écria-t-elle, atteinte intérieurement par ces paroles qui sonnaient si vraies et douces à ses récentes oreilles humaines.

-Peut-être, mais tout est possible. Dean ne croyait pas finir avec Cassie, maintenant je suis sûr qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Sammy ne s'avouait pas qu'il aimait Garth, bah devine ce qu'ils peuvent faire en ce moment ! Je rêve de finir ma vie d'hybride dans les bras d'un ange qui est devenu humain, et je sais que c'est possible.

-Ca ne te ressemble pas...

-C'est vrai, tu pourrais croire que c'est quelqu'un qui essaye de t'attirer dans un piège pour te tordre ton délicieux cou, mais c'est bien moi, Crowley, le magnifique et sexy roi des enfers. C'est moi qui te parle et qui te veut.

-Tu es malgré tout un démon, et moi j'étais un ange. Nos destins ne...

-Vont se terminer par un mariage et des petits diables, je te le promets, chérie. Es-tu prête à me laisser prendre soin de ta peau d'ange ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit très romantique comme déclaration, se permit-elle de sourire légèrement.

Ce simple sourire rassura Crowley. Il savait qu'il venait de gagner, et fit un geste qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Ses mains empoignèrent la nuque de Naomi et l'attirèrent à lui. Il fondit avec fougue sur ses lèvres, et lui donna un baiser des plus langoureux. Naomi ne put retenir un gémissement tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre le démon, appréciant grandement ce doux contact sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils brisèrent le baiser, la brune avait la tête qui tournait. Elle se rattrapa à la cravate de Crowley.

-Si j'avais su qu'un baiser de ma part te rendrait aussi...rêveuse, je t'aurais embrassé quand tu étais encore une emplumée énervante !

Un simple petit rougissement lui répondit, suivit d'un sourire spécial ange. Oui, ils avaient la liberté d'être ensemble, tout ça grâce à leur nouvelle condition : l'humanité les avait réunis. Et leur vie de couple se solda par de belles chamailleries avant de toujours se finir par un baiser ou des éclats de rire. Un couple maudit, mais un couple qui méritait de vivre durant des années, parce qu'ils étaient à eux seuls un paradoxe et une contradiction.

* * *

**Les critique, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, sont les bienvenues et je vous encourage à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou non et pourquoi^^**

**(PS: Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris sur eux, et pour une fois c'est un happy end!)**


End file.
